


Rescue Me

by sidewinder



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahch-To, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Millennium Falcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: They are making his life miserable. Or perhaps they are the ones saving it.





	Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



Chewbacca’s ears picked up at the high-pitched cry, one he had come to recognize as a call of urgent distress. With a growled curse, he put down the meal he had started to enjoy and went to track down the source.

It was bad enough that the blasted things had invaded the Falcon. Porgs. Porgs _everywhere_. Luke had seen them scurrying and bouncing about and let out a hearty laugh. It had been the first time, in fact, that Chewbacca had heard Luke laugh or seen him smile since they’d arrived on Ahch-To.

At Chewbacca’s complaints, Luke had only told him, _“Clearly these little fellows have discovered that the Falcon is an ideal place for hatching and raising their young. No predators to worry about, its immune to the weather outside... Along with their curiosity, the porgs have strong survival instincts.”_

That was all good and well, except for the damage they were causing since taking up residence here. They kept chewing on and dragging away necessary wiring to construct their nests. Destroying seats and cushions for nesting material. Plucking off buttons and bits of metal from the controls to display in their newly-made homes, for some odd reason.

And the less said about their droppings that they left everywhere, the better. The Falcon’s service droid could barely keep up with the mess.

There was no way to herd them all up and kick them out; every time Chewbacca tried, they somehow found a way to sneak back on board.

It seemed he was stuck with them until he got off this miserable planet, somewhere he could hire an exterminator to get rid of them all. This was worse than when rodents from the swamps of Gelgelar had infested the Falcon. Chewbacca could remember Han’s rage and misery every time they’d thought they’d gotten rid of those pests, only to uncover another hidden hovel behind a maintenance panel…

A pang of sadness made Chewbacca pause at that thought, forcing a sorrowful cry from his throat. He was alone—save for these porgs—so he could express the grief that was far too raw and fresh in his heart.

A fresh burst of panicked bleating met his cry, this time from not very far away. He followed it, concentrating on finding the distressed bird instead of thinking more about his own sadness. Soon he was able to locate it: a single young porg, still covered in silky newborn down, eyes hardly open. It was bouncing up and down in a corner of the galley, screaming in distress. How it had ended up there by itself, Force only knew. But obviously its mother was nowhere nearby or else she’d be the one responding to its cries, not Chewbacca.

With no small effort, he managed to corner the youngling and scoop it up in arms. After a few higher-pitched screeches of extreme panic, it settled down, closing its tiny eyes and trembling. The poor thing was so cold; it needed its mother and fellow nestlings’ warmth yet to stay alive. If he hadn’t found it when he did, it might have died soon either from distress or the chill.

So he did the only thing he could, until he could find its mother. He kept it nestled in the crook of his arm as he carried it back to the lounge, trying to keep it covered as much as possible in his fur.

He returned to his seat to get back to his meal, moving in a gentle fashion so as not to disturb the little one. After all, he still needed to eat. What if the porglet did, too? Or at least, it might need some water.

He tried dipping one finger in some, then held it out near the young one’s mouth. After several seconds it stirred, and a tiny tongue reached out to lap the liquid out of his fur.

Chewbacca chuckled as it opened its eyes and looked up at him with curiosity. He gave the porglet some more water until it started turning its head away from his efforts, closing its eyes again and making a soft, contented sound.

He finished his food, debated what to do next. He had maintenance work he should get to, and he should try to find this porglet’s actual mother. But right now it felt comforting to sit here and keep this little life form warm and comfortable, let it sleep.

Maybe the porgs weren’t _that_ bad, after all. Maybe, in a way, he needed them right now, too.

 


End file.
